


Three words

by Seriesthoughts



Series: Grey's Anatomy stories [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriesthoughts/pseuds/Seriesthoughts
Summary: A Japril reunion set in season 13 (first part), written before all our Japril hopes got crushed.
Relationships: Jackson Avery/April Kepner
Series: Grey's Anatomy stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586137
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Three words

April was in the nursery at Jackson’s apartment, breast feeding her daughter. Nobody was supposed to be home, since she figured out a schedule to be sure Jackson would not see her.

Since they were divorced, it was awkward enough for both of them, so she didn’t wanna add to it.

She could have told him not to enter the room and warn him about it when he was there, but she was a guest in his house. And Kepners never demanded anything as guests.

She was halfway through Harriet’s meal when she heard the front door opening and footsteps approaching. She froze.

\- April ? Jackson called out. I’m home !

\- Yeah, a minute !

April started to panic, but she couldn’t cut her child’s feeding, as she didn’t know when she was gonna be able to finish it if she did. So she prayed for her daughter to be quick about it.

As she was putting her to bed before hooking back her bra, Jackson entered. She barely had time to cover up, as she was sure his eyes stopped for a few seconds.

\- Jackson ! She said, awkwardly.

He laughed at her reaction, knowing exactly what was on her mind. He knew his ex-wife so well.

\- Come on, April ! It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.

At those words, April suddenly felt a little angry. She responded coldly.

\- You’re not my husband anymore, so you don’t get to see any part of me naked ! But maybe my next husband will see it before marriage. Why should I care now ?

She didn’t mean to lash out. Like she didn’t imagine having any other husband. She just wanted to push him away, because she couldn’t bear the thought of what could have been.

But his answer left her speechless for a while.

\- April… The thing is… I don’t wanna be divorced anymore. Living here with you, seeing you date other guys, I… I made a mistake. Can you forgive me ?

Instead of the anger she waited for, she was getting this genuine, perfect, loving apology. She was given hope. And there was no trick, because the tone in his voice, that raw emotion that got out of him in this moment could not be faked.

Tears of joy started to fill her eyes, as she responded with all her heart.

\- I made mistakes too. Can you forgive me ?

\- I forgive you ! They both said simultaneously.

Those three words relieved them both of what they needed to hear for so long. As they hugged and kissed, Jackson proposed to his ex-wife again.

\- So… Will you be my wife again ?

\- I will.

By their side, in the crib, Harriet was falling asleep peacefully.


End file.
